


It's Business, Mr Frye

by Calljacobfryeyourdaddy



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calljacobfryeyourdaddy/pseuds/Calljacobfryeyourdaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob Frye and Templar Reader are both after the same precursor artefact, but who is more devious and sly at getting it? Explicit content + (very)dirty talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Business, Mr Frye

‘Why, isn’t this an unusual sight, my dear brother is interested in artefacts,’ Evie mocked Jacob and drew his attention away from the papers he was inspecting on his sister’s desk.

‘For your information, lovely sister, I still think they’re useless toys with too much dust piled up on them, but this one just may have caught my attention,’ he lifted an old sketch of a necklace.

‘That’s the one Templars are hunting for at the moment, it’s too dangerous to go after it now and it’s not significant for the search of the Piece of Eden,’ Evie warned now in a concerned tone.

‘However,’ he interrupted, ‘you would benefit from having it, wouldn’t you, darling Eves?’

‘Jacob, it’s not worth the risk-’

‘Don’t you worry Evie, I’ll steal it in no time! By the way have I told you how marvellous you look today, you’re practically glowing, and this necklace will look divine around your neck,’ he exclaimed with a wink as he hurriedly escaped through the window of the train before Evie could stop him.

The female assassin sighed and waved her hand in dismissal, the man acted like a boy all the time, he may do as he pleased while she would busy herself with the search of a more important artefact.

 

On his way to the suspected location of the necklace Jacob thought of his sister and how she must have thought he was acting childish again. He grinned under the shade of his top hat at the notion and thought, _‘Bless her.’_ The twins knew each other far too well, as much as they may hide it from the eyes of strangers. For example, Evie knew how womanising her little brother is and she knew very well that his only interest in this mission of retrieving the necklace lies in the certain Templar woman who lead the search of the said necklace. The two of them never needed to fool each other as to their intentions.

Deep in his thoughts, his limbs took him to the tower the necklace was meant to be hidden in, his body being used to climbing walls and ziplining over buildings. To his surprise there were no Templar officers stationed around it but he had an idea as to why that might be. He whistled a tune, his lips curled into a smirk as he reached the cellar of the tower and skipped around on the stones lining the ground before he felt a sound that stood out. ‘Bingo,’ he smiled and gave the stone one violent kick and it fell through and opened a hole in the ground. He pulled out the object wrapped in dusty cloth and found the crystal necklace inside. But not long after that his body tensed and he felt the cold steel of a dagger pressed to his neck.

‘Not even a proper hello, (Y/n)?’

Just as you thought, the man was unfazed even when a single flick of your hand could send him to Hell.

‘Hand over the necklace like the good boy you are,’ you said, impassionate to his mocking.

You gripped your dagger tighter as you felt his body emanate a more predatory aura followed by your demand.

‘Oh I’m the very opposite of a good boy, (Y/n),’ was his only warning before he pulled out of your grip and turned to attack you. His eyes dug into yours with a feral gape and his lips disappeared behind his white canine grin. He reminded you time and time again that no other man ever made you feel so terrified and excited at the same time.

With a mocking cute smile you turned on your heels and ran up the stairs to the top of the tower hearing his steps quickly pace behind you.

‘What’s the matter, kitten? Thought you wanted this trinket?’ his loud voice vibrated through the narrow walls of the tower. You snorted at his obvious taunting, but you both knew well enough that in close combat the assassin would easily overpower you, you had more than once experienced a fight with Jacob and every time he managed to manhandle you with his powerful arms and combat-hardened body. No, your game lay in your speed and your tricks, and if rightly combined the two could get you through the obstacle that was Mr Jacob Frye.

You loaded your revolver before reaching the top of the tower and jumped against the ceiling, your hand gripping the large decorative stones to await Jacob and fire a bullet at him as soon as he appeared. Instinctively Jacob managed to barely dodge the bullet but it wasn’t all that was in store for him as you jumped the man with your dagger. His back was pressed against the wall as he groaned and attempted to pry your dagger away from his neck.

‘By God do I love your violent side, dear!’ Jacob’s lighthearted attitude didn’t abandon him even in such life-threatening moments.

‘I will get you addicted to it, darling,’ you sniggered as you drove your knee to his crotch with all your might.

The anticipated twist of pain didn’t show on Jacob’s face and you realised only too late that the assassin was prepared for all sorts of attacks to his body, including his groin, but you reckoned this must have happened only after you had successfully kicked him in the nuts once before. Jacob wore a self-satisfied ‘not-falling-for-that-again’ smirk, and using your distraction to his advantage he reversed your positions, effectively slapping the dagger out of your fingers and slamming you hard against the wall which knocked all air out of your lungs. He caged you with his own much larger body and escape out of his grip was nowhere in sight.

‘A cock shield, really?’ you scoffed.

‘Well I can’t have you snapping my precious _cock_ in half,’ he accentuated the word ‘cock’ just to imitate your dirty language, ‘besides, love, you haven’t a clue how much that hurts,’ he gave you an almost believably apologetic look.

The longer he spoke the closer he brought his body against yours until it was only few millimetres separating the two of you. The heat and the masculine scent of his sweat mixed with the faint remains of his yesterday’s cologne radiated off him and you knew he felt a similar savour coming off your body as he almost obscenely inhaled your hot breaths.

You did your best to not look intimidated by his size as you fearlessly stared into his eyes that observed you with almost childish curiosity.

‘How come you’re alone on this mission?’ he asked you casually as if you the two of you came here to have a chit-chat, it annoyed you so you wanted to annoy him in return.

‘This is a job for one person. I’m actually amazed that the Rooks sent one of their strongest men to retrieve such a measly artefact. Or did you volunteer just to see me, Jacob?’ you teased, mockery obvious in your tone.

‘One of their strongest men?’ He snickered, ‘why, you flatter me dear, but you also flatter yourself.’

‘Oh do I? Something,’ you shamelessly palmed his groin, ‘tells me otherwise,’ you joked about the hardness you felt under his trousers. He was all too familiar with your unapologetic behaviour on par with his own, and if you weren’t so damn smug about it he would admit he loved it.

He chuckled, ‘We both know that’s a groin guard. I only wear it when I'm on my way to meet y-’ He couldn’t finish his sentence before you pressed your palm hard onto his crotch and elicited a hiss out of him.

‘You were saying?’ you whispered with a smile.

He dipped his head into the crook of your neck and you felt his hot breath glide on your skin as he pressed his body flush against you, making your own breathing hitch. The hard curves of his muscles and his assassin’s attire backed by his powerful body heat agonisingly turned you on as you felt completely trapped under him. His hand caressed your neck and exposed collarbones, then slowly ghosted over your breasts, moving down to your stomach and settling on your groin. The heat from his hand was seeping through your clothes and you felt yourself get soaking moist.

He traced his lips over to your ear and spoke in a husky voice, his accent making itself more obvious, ‘Now you’re not playing fair, (Y/n). Perhaps you should have worn some protection too, hmm?’

His hand grabbed at your crotch almost the same way as you did his, and his middle and ring finger rubbed you through your trousers in just the right place to turn your breaths into irregular desperate panting. You raised your head as your hand gripped his jacket, your lips seeking his. But you teased him too much earlier so there was no way he would give you the satisfaction of a passionate kiss just yet. His other hand sunk into the strands of your hair and almost forcefully dug the softs of his fingers into your scalp giving your hair a tug. He knew all too well that being gentle didn’t work with you and the only way that worked for the two of you was the rough way. His hand snaked into your trousers and his fingers circled your sex. From his eyes you could tell he was relishing in how wet you were for him. His fingers made a wanton noise as they rubbed your own lubricant at your clitoris and you felt a pressure rising in your sex when he increased his speed. You pressed your forehead to his chest, hiding the absolutely pornographic expression on your face, your fingers gripping his jacket so hard your knuckles turned white. Jacob pressed his lips back to your ear as he kept up his pace and spoke in baritone.

‘So dirty, I barely touched you and your juices are already flowing through my fingers. Can you feel my fingers on your cunt, (Y/n)? Can you feel my fingers making you moan like a wanton slut? This is only the beginning as I’ll be ravaging your little cunt with my cock later on until I have a panting drooling mess of you in my arms, as my cum drips out of your sex. Do you want my cock slamming into your filthy little cunt?’ His language was so obscene you could cum from his words alone.

‘Yes,’ you barely managed an audible response as you desperately tried to hold off your orgasm until it was impossible to bear. You started shamelessly fucking yourself against his hand in rhythm with his rubbing.

Jacob’s own breathing was so irregular you could tell he was having a hard time keeping himself together at the sight of you coming undone in his arms.

‘Tell me how much you want my cock inside you,’ he ordered and it became too much for you. You lifted your head giving him the sight of the beautiful mess you were.

‘I want your cock to fuck me and break me until I can’t walk straight, Jacob!’ you almost shouted and gripping him by his hair you slammed his lips against yours and he wasted no time in intruding your mouth with his hot tongue and you moaned loudly into his mouth. He broke the kiss just to groan and said, ‘Oh god how much I want to fuck you, (Y/n)!’ You could tell he was at his very limit.

‘Jacob, I’m going to-’

‘Cum for me, baby,’ he ordered as he bit your lower lip and dipped his tongue back into your mouth for another deep and messy kiss. You could no longer bear the pressure rising in your lower abdomen and you came hard on his hand, your juices flowing down your thighs. You almost screamed into his mouth and he pressed your lips deeper into his.

As you were coming down from your high with tears of pleasure flowing down your cheeks, Jacob removed his soaked hand from your trousers and placed his fingers on your lips. You looked up at him and saw pure animalistic hunger in his eyes as you took his fingers into your mouth and sucked them hard, tasting your climax. He tilted his head back slightly, his eyes never leaving yours as he watched the erotic sight of his fingers being enveloped by your hot tongue and lips.

‘It’s my turn,’ he said devilishly as he grabbed your ass and pulled your thigh around his waist. As much as it pained you to not have him roughly take you against this wall at this very instant, you gathered yourself and said, ‘Maybe next time,’ and with a wink pushed him away with all your force and jumped out of the window on your left.

His expression was that of confusion and hurt until he palmed the pocket of his jacket and realised it was empty. The necklace. ‘Oh no, you don’t,’ he smirked at your craftiness and jumped out of the window himself. But by the time he did you were already out of sight. He was left with the thought that he should have expected no less from you. It didn’t mean he wouldn’t hunt you down though.


End file.
